Last Name
by RandomReggie
Summary: 'I don't even know my last name' Hermione thought as she looked at the ring on her finger...
1. Only the Books

**Last name**

_**Autho****rs notes**_

**This came to my mind after listening to 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood, a song which I know of by heart because of my country music loving mum- Thanks Mum :)**

**Hermione is a little OOC in this story, but she has reached the end of her tether an she has finally given up on trying to keep her cool :)**

**Oh and a tip- read everything Declan says in an Irish accent, you'll love him more for it ;D**

_**Dedications**_

**This is to celebrate my eleventh story post, may not sound like a lot for some but it's a major achievement for me :)**

**This is for all the people who've added me as a favourite author, favourite story, author alert, story alert and anyone who has reviewed- this is for you :) **

**Enjoy :)**

**I'd like to thank 'Nyxthewolf' for beta-ing this story and many others :)**

_**Disclaimer**_

**I don't own any of the Harry Potter series, all the glory belongs to the magnificent J. and I am making no profit from this fan fiction, it's for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- Only the books<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside the Three Broomsticks, Hannah Abbot smiled at Hermione as she came to order another round of butterbeers, and a pumpkin juice for the heavily pregnant Ginny. Hermione smiled back as she handed over the money, and after a nod she levitated the drinks back to the table.<p>

She sat down and took a sip of her own butter-beer whilst the others took their drinks, giving chimes of thanks. Harry passed the pumpkin juice to Ginny, who gave him a stern look which plainly said _I'm pregnant not paralysed'._ Harry smiled sheepishly, pecking her on the cheek and resting his free hand on her stomach.

Hermione smiled as she took another sip, but then snorted and choked on some of the drink when she saw Lavender coo-ing into Ron's ear while twisting a lock of his ginger hair around her pinkie finger. Ron went crimson and Lavender blushed and fiddled with her bracelet, while Harry and Ginny chortled.

Hermione wiped the dribble of drink from her chin just as Ginny's eyes lit up. She gestured for everyone to lean in and whispered, 'I was owling Neville yesterday, and he told me...' she looked up and over to the bar quickly and then leant back down, 'he is planning on proposing to Hannah!' she quietly squealed, Hermione took a glance at the oblivious Hannah, grinning to somebody. Lavender did a cliché girl squeal whilst flapping her hands about in excitement and wailed which caused Hermione to inwardly shudder. Harry was nodding and Ron looked proud, all of them shot looks at an unaware Hannah who was serving various people at the bar.

'Good on him!' Harry said smiling at Ginny and everyone nodded, 'Marrying Gin was the best thing I did.' he said, his green eyes sparkling. Ginny rolled her eyes but her freckled cheeks flushed. Ron made a joke gagging noise whilst Lavender bit her lip, almost crying at the sentiment. Hermione thought she would heave at the un-diluted syrupy cliché of a reaction.

Ron coughed to bring everyone's attention. He licked his lips as Lavender grabbed his hand, while Hermione frowned.

'Speaking of, uhm, engagements...' Ron said, and Hermione's stomach dropped as he lifted Lavender's hand to reveal a disgustingly large and audacious ring. Hermione felt some drink-dribble splutter from her mouth as Ron began to say but was interrupted by Lavenders scream.

'WE'RE ENAGAGED!'

Hermione winced at the pitch of her voice, Harry patted Ron on the back in congratulations and Ginny was admiring the ring, although both of the Potters were really watching Hermione in their peripherals.

_Engaged,_ Hermione thought, everything feeling in slight slow motion as she took it in. It hurt, sure, but it was more of stinging realisation that she was still single. The shock of that hurt more. She quickly regained her composure and threw a smile onto her face, hugging Ron and Lavender and crooned at the gargantuate ring along with Ginny. This seemed to pacify the Potters for now but they both still kept glancing at her.

As they spoke, the looks slowly started to grind away at Hermione's already raw nerve. Why did they keep _looking_ at her? She and Ron had broken up _years_ ago! _Did they…pity her?_

She could not deal with the looks of pity, and she most certainly didn't want to be that poor sap of a girlwho was the lonely single of the group who envied everyone's happiness. Point one, it wasn't true. She was happy as she was, and point two, both of them looking at her like this meant she'd undoubtedly be the next topic of conversation and be set up on some horrendously awkward blind dates.

Hermione took another sip of her butterbeer, trying to keep her anger on simmer and so along with everyone else started throwing round some ideas into the planning of the wedding. Slowly, despite Hermione's attempts to avoid it, the topic wandered off somewhat to couples.

'I heard Dennis Creevey started going out with a muggle girl.' Harry said adding to the now growing list of people entering relationships, and everyone awh'd.

'Oh,' Hermione said, 'I bumped into Eddie Carmichael the other day,' the others gave her a blank stare so she rolled her eyes and elaborated, 'Eddie Carmichael he was the year above us... Ravenclaw…had the big ears?' she gestured and everyone nodded then so she continued. 'He was talking to me and told me he and his _partne_r,' (she scoffed at their shocked faces) 'were thinking of tying the knot soon themselves!' everyone gasped.

'Bloody 'ell!' Ron said 'Never thought Eddie'd be gay, not that there's a problem with that or anything...' he added.

'I know,' Harry and Ginny said together, 'It's nice for him though.' Ginny added smiling and everyone smiled.

'It seems like everyone is settling down...' Lavender said mushily, and Hermione froze praying to Merlin no one would bring her into the conversation...

'What about you Hermione? Is anybody on the scene yet?' Ginny asked with a playful wink, before she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

_Damn you Ginevra Molly Weasley, damn you to the fiery pits of Azkaban._

Hermione thought and sent mental daggers in Ginny's general direction as she took a deep breath.

She noticed they were all staring at her, she was pretty sure Ron even dribbled a bit.

'_Sure, _now_ I have their undivided attention,'_ she thought.

'No, there's nobody as of yet.' Hermione said, adding an unintentional sigh that must have seemed to the others as sadness at her current relationship status or indeed lack thereof, when really it was of utter boredom at what her answer was sure to trigger.

'I'm sure you'll find someone Hermione.' Harry said with a smile, and Ginny nodded and Hermione wanted to slam her face down on the table.

'I bet you're just playing hard to get, I bet you've got offers from left right and centre!' Ginny suggested with a raised eyebrow. Ron snorted which not only gained him a under that table from Ginny but a burning look from Hermione who felt her anger bubbling.

'I _do _have offers, though nothing spectacular.' Hermione said, hoping they'd stop this monotonous drivel soon before her temper exploded.

'What about that guy…Cai, was his name?' Ginny asked, moving her hand in a circular gesture for elaboration.

'Caleb. Two dates, he was ok, filled to the brink with arrogance and not an ounce of intelligence is his abnormally shaped head.' Hermione nodded to finish her statement quite pleased with, in her opinion, a very accurate description. Besides he'd not looked in her eyes once one either of that dates - apparently her boobs had been more appealing.

'Maybe you're too picky?' Harry offered, and Hermione bit her lip.

'Maybe you need to change your look?' Lavender said. 'Get some nice girly dresses, do your hair, get some make up, you'll look alright and then get out a bit!' she smiled, but couldn't help but let her jaw slacken a little, her breath knocked out of her. Harry's eyes went wide, Ginny's mouth was agape and Lavender slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she realised what she'd said. She looked apologetic and bit her bottom lip, but Hermione struggled to keep her anger under reign. She bit down hard on her tongue to hold back a vicious retort.

'I fine with how I look now, thanks...' Hermione almost snarled but retained her composure, though each word was punctuated with a full stop.

'I get out enough too.' she added, mentally creating a list of places she'd been this week, and added a few fake ones to bulk it out in case they asked. She took another sip of her drink, finishing it.

'You don't really though 'mione, when we were together you just read.' Ron said lightly.

'Just because the only book you've ever read was Babbity Rabbity and her cackling stump.' she retorted. She could feel her tether fraying; she knew she'd crack soon.

They weren't even just haphazardly trying to help this time! It was getting plain mean, she thought to herself as her nerves started to fry. Harry's eyebrows vanished beneath his messy hair line and he decided to concentrate on his mug. Ginny looked slightly taken aback, Lavender looked plain horrified and Ron's face had flushed in anger.

'Okay, but who is engaged Hermione? I obviously haven't done too badly for myself have I? He said, his face growing redder. He ignored Ginny's not-so-subtle kick from under the table and stood up.

'Yes Ronald, you are engaged, but at least I have more brain cells than a wrackspurt! I don't mind being single, I could be in a relationship _if_ I wanted!' Hermione said standing too, her jaw jutting out, and she tried to hold back the tears and the lump in her throat. She clutched her wand, resisting the burning need to hex the angry ginger.

'I may not be smart Hermione but at least I have a life! You never do anything but read! You're not spontaneous! You just read, and that because you know if you did really try to be with someone you'd realise it's only your books that will ever love you!' He yelled.

The pub had gone quiet. Everyone's mouth was agape at the table and the whole pub was looking at Hermione.

Hermione's heart panged with pain and rage. Her face burned with rage and humiliation, so she turned to the rest of the table, her throat and chest feeling tight. Her eyes were watery but she held them back. She would not cry. Ron's face was still red but even his eyes were wide.

'Harry, Ginny, Lavender, it was great seeing you, but I have to go.' She said grabbing her coat off the chair, she pulled out of Ginny's grip on her wrist and kept walking towards the door despite their desperate protests and pleas. She heard Ginny furiously screaming at Ron fade out as the thick wooden door shut behind her.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, relishing in the cool breeze against her face. She for a moment turned to go back into the pub, picturing Ron's face as she punched him straight in the nose. No, she was bigger than that. She relaxed her tensed fists but continued to let herself imagine the feeling of Ron's nose breaking under her fists as she stormily walked forwards.

How _dare _he say those things to her!

She mentally raged as she stormed through Hogsmeade thinking of every curse and hex she could think of. _I'll hex that red headed imbecile to Nurmengard!_ She thought as she wiped a treacherous tear angrily from her cheek with her coat sleeve.

Hermione didn't even know where she was going, knowing if she stopped she'd just apparate straight back to the three broom sticks. She kept walking long out of Hogsmeade and ended up walking down a deserted country path.

'_Only your books will ever love you' _Ron's voice sneered in her mind and without hesitating she snarled '_bombarda maxima,_' at a haystack. It exploded magnificently, the needles of hay rocketing into the air then twirling back to the floor like confetti. She stood there watching the spindles fall to the ground and when the last piece had fallen she began walking again, slowly plucking the strands from her hair.

Then she carefully put her wand in her pocket, and patted it. That was _very irrational_ Hermione, she thought as she walked, but she couldn't help but feel slightly less livid. Then she mentally reprimanded herself, she would not calm down. _Not this time_, she thought. She was not going to let this just blow over like the thousands of arguments before. She continued walking, silently remembering all of their arguments. By the time she'd thought of the last few feuds she was livid again and she decided she definitely deserved another drink or two and apparated straight to an alley close to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione shook herself down; double checking she'd removed all the straws of hay before exiting the alley and heading straight to the pub.

She'd found the pub after the war, after her and Ron had broken up and she just needed to get away. She had brought the others here too, but they preferred the ones in Hogsmeade. She couldn't explain why she liked the pub; there was just something about it that she liked. It was cosy, it had snug corners where people could sit and read undisturbed.

She closed the sturdy door behind herself, and went to the bar. She sat down and ordered herself a bottle of firewhiskey. The barman raised his eyebrows a little but still smiled politely. She poured the liquid into the tumbler and downed it, focusing hard on the burning sensation in her throat instead of the anger burning in her chest.

After her fourth glass Hermione had calmed down considerably and just watched the other people in the pub go about their lives with content. The pub began to liven up as the sun began to set, so she'd ordered some chips and a bottle of wine and watched as people came and left as she ate and drank.

She continued drinking, feeling the alcohol soothe her frayed nerves, content to sit and watch the other people in the pub. It had livened up a bit, then as the night grew on the population of the pub shrank to a few small groups and one larger group.

They were celebrating something she gathered, their cheerful voices carried over to her and she caught bits and pieces of their conversation, she took another gulp of wine and became lost in a photograph and a hilly countryside with a young couple in front of them.

She didn't hear a majority of the larger group leave until a person placed a glass down right next to her, making her jump suddenly out of her reverie.

'Oh, sorry, didn't mean to make yeh jump there.' the man said in a soft but masculine Irish accent, which made Hermione swoon.

'It's no problem.' she smiled and looked up to see the man and she froze.

She ogled shamelessly.

Taking in every inch of the man as he obliviously ordered another drink, the man was tall and slim, but through his simple shirt Hermione could defiantly see he had enough muscles to make a woman drool. He had chocolate brown curls that were more messy than styled but still looked utterly adorable. She raked over the rest of his body admiring the way his dark jeans showed of his rather appealing behind. She looked back up to see his face, his skin was tanned enough to show he'd travelled, and from this angle his face was angular and statuesque. He had a straight nose, a perfectly straight and defined jaw and prominent cheekbones. As he spoke she couldn't help but watch his lips reveal his lovely white teeth and absently she wondered what it'd be like to kiss him…

A warm chuckle made her realise he was watching her ogling at him. She blushed and bit her lip, he laughed again and she couldn't help but laugh a little with him despite her burning embarrassment. She looked up to his face and made contact with his eyes and instantly noticed something strange and beautiful. One pupil was fully dilated and the other was narrowed. _Anisocoria_. Hermione remembered vaguely reading about it once, then she noticed the warm brandy coloured iris that looked almost liquid has he smiled at her.

_Merlin he is handsome. _

He slid over a shot glass of fire whiskey into her hand and she said thanks as she downed it. He raised his eyebrows and returned the gesture by raising a single eyebrow with a slight smirk on her face.

'A woman who can down shots, I like that.' he said as he ordered two more shots with the raise of his hand, and Hermione smiled. 'It's a lovely night don't you think?' he said after he downed a shot of his own, Hermione shrugged with a small smile.

'You don't talk much do yeh curly?' he mused, trying to make eye contact with Hermione, and this, as he'd intended, prodded her into conversion.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>

**Vent, Ogle and Review :)**

**Read long and prosper,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


	2. Bumper Sticker

**Last name **

**Authors Notes**

Terribly sorry how long it's taken me to update, I just have had a lot on my plate recently, I hope this will be worth the wait :) _Hopefully_ the next chapter should be out a lot quicker!

Here's how some of the names are pronounced-

Binne- Been-ay

Geileis- Gay-lees

Itte- Ett-ie

Jollis – Joll-ist

Hagen- Hay-gen

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding my story to your favourites, alerts etc it means a lot and really gives me incentive to write more :)

Thanks again to my Beta Nyxthewolf- you rock!

**Disclaimer- **

As usual the marvellous J. owns everything… apart from Declan…that sexy beast is mine ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Bumper Sticker<strong>

* * *

><p>'Not to strangers I don't.' she said as she chuckled lightly, 'and my name isn't Curly.' she said, pretending to look miffed and swivelled her stool around so her back was to the handsome stranger.<p>

He laughed a warm laugh that made Hermione's stomach somersault.

'Why, how rude of me,' he said as he placed a strong hand on Hermione's shoulder. She noticed some worn leather bands on his wrist, as he turned her to face him. She couldn't help but let out a tiny sigh of disappointment when his hand fell from her shoulder.

'I'm Declan.' he said.

'I'm Hermione,' she said and offered her hand with the intention of a hand shake but felt her cheeks grow hot as he brought it to his mouth and kissed it.

'That's eh lovely name for a lovely lass.' he said with a cheeky wink and Hermione blushed again and decided to take a sip of her drink.

'So where yeh from then Hermione?' he asked before taking a drink of his own firewhiskey.

`Harlow, by London, you?' she said, smiling. He really was _magnificent_to look at.

'Aye, it's nice there I've heard. I'm from Corke myself,' he said smiled. She _may _have drooled slightly as she listened to his deep Irish accent glide from his perfectly kissable lips… She snapped out of her reverie and looked up to see him looking her over, she blushed for the seventh time in a minute and he simply smiled shamelessly looked at her again before speaking.

'I've been here for a good couple of hours now, and yeh've been here since I got in this here pub, so I'm guessing yeh here alone. Why - I don't know. Or whoever yeh were here to meet has stood yeh up - again I don't know why, but I do know he's obviously a bastard.' he said, smiling. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his statement which made his smiled widen showing his perfect teeth.

'I'm here alone… what about you? You and your friends looked pretty happy over there,' She said trying to turn the subject away from herself and let out a small sigh of relief when he began talking, she did not want him thinking she was the depressive sap of a girl who pinned after her ex or something equally as horrifying.

'I am indeed, I have just published my first book.' at this Hermione fully turned to him, intrigued 'so all my friends and some people from work came out to have a few celebratory drinks!' he said laughing to himself.

_Handsome. Irish. A writer _….Hermione felt like she'd accidentally stumbled into one of her novels.

'What's your book about?' Hermione said, tucking a stay curl behind her ear.

'A book of love poetry,' he said and looked into the distance with a nauseatingly sappy look in his eyes then laughed, 'Sorry, I couldn't even keep that up, I'm not one for sap. It's about my travels to magical tribes of the world.' he said and Hermione smiled.

'What tribes? Do you have a favourite? What was it like? How long where you gone?' she asked, then realised how much she'd said and for a minute she thought she might have scared him off, but he didn't seem to mind.

'Not even my friends are that interested Curly,' he smiled, 'I was away for two and a half years, I went to a few tribes but I don't pick favourites,' he said with a wink, 'but between me and you,' he said and leaned in so close Hermione could feel the heat of his breath and smell the peppermint and parchment rolling of his skin.

_Sweet mother of Merlin he smells good_.

'It was definitely the lost Aztec tribe of South Africa, the magic they did was simply beautiful; did you know they use wandless magic? Their magic is primitive in some senses but they can do things without a wand that we can't do even do with one!' he said his eyes sparkling as he spoke 'It's amazing to see so much power in such a peaceful tribe, y'know? With all the raw power they have you'd think they'd want more but they're happy with how things are,' he smiled, 'The woman are the leaders because they are life givers, all of them are so strong and yet graceful. Everything is equal though men are treated the same as women and they all have the same duties and responsibilities. The whole tribe are quite short so I towered over the leader, Achcauhtil, she didn't like that to begin with, I think it was because I was a little cheeky- then they began to utilize my height,' Hermione nodded, fully mesmerized, 'It was feckin' beautiful, I spent a good ten months in that tribe though, I fully intend to go back, they're like my family,' he smiled as he remembered his time there then his eye lit up 'oh, aye and they gave me this!' he said as he lifted his shirt up.

Hermione had barley stopped her mouth from gaping open as she surveyed his perfect abs, but she couldn't stop herself from licking her lip slightly. Her eyes followed his perfect lines to the tattoo on his chest on the left side. It was a strange looking thestral done in tribal design, but it was all enclosed in a circle. It was amazing. Hermione didn't notice till she'd done it that her hand had reached out and stroked it, he shuddered and Hermione smiled.

'What is that?' she said curiously, 'it's definitely a thestral of some sort…' she pondered as she looked at the design the moved like it was alive.

He smiled widely and pulled his top back down much to Hermione's dismay.

'Everyone thinks it's a wee horsey! You're the first one to notice it's a thestral.' He looked at her, 'it's a Kawayoh thestral, they're only native to that tribe, they ride them when they hunt and all tribe members can see them at birth 'cause the children witness the death of an animal. I know what'chyer thinking, normal thestrals don't work like that but they have been bred over centuries so no one has to die to see 'em. Each thestral only ever has one owner; it's taboo to ride another person's thestral. Here's the amazing bit Curly, it will take the owner away once they die and they're never seen again, they're just gone… I got it tattooed for protection and to bind me to the tribe forever.' he said, and Hermione shook her head in wonder.

'Did you get one? A Kawayoh thestral I mean?' she asked, leaning forward

'Yep, and that's him.' he said pointing to the spot on his chest ''Etalpalli', it means wing, I know not very original but all the good'ens where taken - I miss him a lot actually, but his place is there.' he smiled sadly but laughed at memories Hermione assumed.

'Amazing,' she said as she watched him in a daze of remembrance, he looked like a Greek Adonis she thought as downed her firewhiskey. He smiled and Hermione felt her knees go weak despite the fact she was sitting.

'It is isn't it?' he said as he ordered some more drinks, and Hermione chuckled softly.

She and he drank silently, eyes never leaving each other until Hermione laughed, spluttering some of her drink, which in turn caused him to do the same.

After laughing some more, Hermione got her wand out of her bag and did a cleaning spell on the bar. She was about to put it back into her bag when Declan gently grabbed the tip of her wand.

'May I?' he asked, she nodded and handed him the wand, he twisted between his fingers, 'Dragon Heartstring and…'

'Vine, 10 and ¾ inches' she added fondly, when he pauses looking puzzled and smiled.

'Beautiful' he said handing her back the wand, and Hermione blushed at his double meaning compliment.

He handed her his wand, it was longer than hers - 11 and a quarter inches she estimated. It was strong looking, the wood itself was red and had dark browns twisted into like it was almost marble and there was a strong Celtic design on the handle. She gently bended the wand from each end then handed it back. He raised an eyebrow waiting and she bit her lip gently before speaking.

'11 and a quarter inches…' He nodded 'Tigerwood…?' he smiled and nodded again 'and…chimera scale?' Hermione said slowly and Declan's smile widened and he shook his head in awe.

'Brilliant! Brilliant yeh are!' he said with a laugh 'how'd yeh figure out the core?' he asked, his eyes wild with excitement that Hermione recognised from her own eyes.

'I have read many a book on wandlore,' she said then added, 'besides I've spoken to Olivander on many occasions,' she smiled as he put the wand back in his pocket 'and if Mr. Olivander is right, that's a very rare wand core you've got' she added with a wink.

He laughed again, Hermione felt she'd go weak the knees and fall over if she hadn't been sitting down.

'It is indeed, I got from an old Wand-maker back in Ireland, he just looked at me and knew, my father was so proud that day!' he said smiling at the memory.

'Are you from magic?' Hermione asked lightly, she felt her heart squeeze slightly and she felt vaguely anxious.

'My parents are both magical aye, but only one of my gran'parents are on my mam's side, my other gran'parents are muggles,' he said smiling at something, then he looked at her, 'What about you?'

'Muggleborn through and through,' Hermione said smiling.

'You where nervous for a bit there weren't yeh?' he said gently.

'The war may be over but that doesn't mean people's prejudices are,' Hermione said simply but her heart was racing.

'Well I like a bit of muggle in the mix, I reckon it makes for a good wizard,' he said smiling 'or witch.' he added and Hermione laughed.

'So you folks and family, are they happy for yeh? Being magical?' he asked and tapped the bar twice.

'They love it, my dad's so proud and my mum loves hearing all about it, my grandparents love it, my grandma she's a wiccan and always knew she says, she taught me the muggle wiccan stuff when I was younger' she said as the bar tender placed two more drinks on the table and Declan slid one over to her.

'Thanks, you?' she said as she took a sip.

'Lordy, that's a long one, well my dad's parent's where shocked when he was magical but they were believers in all that stuff so wasn't bad, my gran shocked my granddad when she told him, but he was feckin' smitten y'know, like he couldn't have left her if he wanted. He likes to joke she's part veela sometimes I reckon she is though, she a beautiful lady, not that my other grans not. So anyways when me mam had me they weren't shocked. They're all happy for me and the others though, my gran is especially proud.' he said with a smile.

Hermione nodded then paused in thought.

'Others?' she asked curiously

'See I knew you'd get on that like a whipper, I've got myself a few siblin's,' he said laughing and Hermione couldn't help but join, maybe he was part veela…

'A few?' she queried

'Aye, just a few, there's me, my six sisters and my two brothers,' he said and waited for some reaction that must have usually followed this discovery of facts.

'Sounds lovely, how old are your brothers?' she asked with a coy wink which shocked herself and Declan feigned horror pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, then laughed and winked back.

'My…best friend has a big family, I'm used to it' she said, finding the image of Ron that rushed into her mind didn't make her half as furious as she'd thought it would.

'Aye, its grand, it's a lot for me mam to cope with but then we have the elves to help' he said smiling but his smile fell from his face when he noticed Hermione suddenly stiff posture.

'Hey…Curly…yeh okay?' he said, his warm had rubbed her shoulder, his brow creased.

'You have house elves…?' Hermione said, nodding to herself. Too good to be true.

'I don't, my mam does….?' He asked still confused, he pulled his stool closer 'what's wrong Curley?' asked again.

'No, its ok' she said loosening up and put on a false smile ' I just don't really agree with house elves, at all' she said and couldn't bring herself to look at him. She felt teary and somehow even though she'd only known him an hour, so betrayed.

'Oh is that what this is all about, hey, Curley..' he said and the gently pulled her chin to face him, his face smooth and calm and Hermione despite herself let herself been turned and shamefully leant into his palm.

'Curly, these elves, they're free…they wear oversized odd socks and nice clothes, one developed a love for muggle designer names... Abercrombie and Fitch for feck's sake, they've always been free…they're part of the family y'know… I'm a member of S.P.E.W for feck's sake! I've got the bumper sticker on my wee car!' he said exasperated as Hermione's facial features morphed into shock.

She felt like her insides had become jelly, her mind screamed with euphoria. _S.P.E.W! He is a member of S.P.E.W!_

Hermione smile was glowing, and Declan looked taken aback, he looked at her now as her eyes wrinkled and she shook with glorious laughter and he laughed with her, his eyes taking all of her in when she noticed this she blushed.

'I founded S.P.E.W,' she said, as another blush coloured her cheeks and his mouth hung agape while he shook his head slightly and let out a small laugh.

'You don't believe me?' she asked, leaning on her hand because the alcohol was making it hard to not sway slightly.

'I laughed because I believe you' he said with a grin, his hand fumbled in his pocket and remove a battered looking wallet, opened it and held it so she could see the crowded moving picture.

She took the wallet from his hands and studied the picture. It was literally filled to very edges of the frame, Hermione spotted Declan squashed on the large sofa and her finger lightly traced over where he sat. Surrounding him where eight younger people of varying ages, all were smiling and playfully shoving each other; behind the couch stood a tall thin woman and an even taller man who looked the exactly like Declan but with salt and pepper hair.

Either side was a couple, who Hermione assumed where his grandparents who were laughing as their grandchildren laughed on the couch; Hermione also spotted 3 dogs on the floor of the picture and that's when Hermione smiled and tilted her head.

Their cross legged in the floor in front of the couch and in-between the knees of the children where five house elves in clothes and oversized socks, smiling and shoving the children and each other and one smaller house elf was sitting on the girls knee's and was being tickled.

Hermione cooed and looked at Declan, who was looking at her intently and she blushed which made his smile widen.

He leant forward and pointed to people on the couch,

'Binne, Cliona, Evanan, Geileis, Hagen, Itte, Adamnan, Fallan, and that little cutie being tickled is Cora.' he said with a smile 'the others are Loogie, Ginko, Roody, Jollis and Busten,' he said fondly 'my mam Una and my Dad Oran, my grandparents Myrna and Aed, Nessa and Bran and the dogs are Cara, Dara and Tara, and that good lookin' chap between Fallan and Cliona is me.' he finished and replaced his wallet into his pocket.

'You look like your dad' Hermione said with a smile, and Declan broke into a grin.

'That I do!' he said 'I'm like my mam personality wise though, my dad's never quite understood how me mam and I can just sit for hours and read a book.' he said chuckling and Hermione nodded.

'Same, but it's my dad that likes to read, we sit and read all the time at home.' Hermione said and she found herself remembering Ron's words.

'What's your favourite book?' Declan said as Hermione promptly ordered another round of drinks.

'I can't answer that, it's like _asking which child you love more._" she said in exact time with Declan who was nodding enthusiastically.

'I sometimes think only my books will love me!' Declan said with a wry smile as he downed some more shots, and Hermione gave him a playful shove and laughed as the drink dribbled down his chin and he poked her in the ribs.

'So…Curly, care to see if you can drink me under this here table?' he said with a wink and Hermione felt part of her screaming that this was a stupid idea but Hermione quashed it by finished the rest of her drinks.

'Bring it,' she said, the words sounding funny in her mouth but Declan smiled and ruffled his hair and Hermione forgot how strange the words sounded coming from her mouth, forgot the words Ronald had yelled and forgot that she was the Hermione Granger who always had her priorities.

* * *

><p>'<strong>She needs to sort her priorities out'-Ronald Weasley, always a favourite quote!<strong>

**Flirt, Laugh and Review :)**

**Read long and prosper,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


	3. Vegas?

**Last name**

**Authors Notes**

Terribly sorry how long it's taken me to update, I just have had a lot on my plate recently, hopefully this will be worth the wait :)

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding my story to your favourites, alerts etc it means a lot and really gives me incentive to write more :)

I would also like to welcome my second Beta- Sonnie333 ,let's see if you can handle it!

**Disclaimer- **

As usual the marvellous J.K owns everything… apart from Declan…that sexy beast is mine ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- Vegas?<strong>

A copious amount of alcohol later they'd migrated to the couch seats in the corner of the pub after Declan had fallen spectacularly from his stool taking Hermione with him. After an awry repair of the shattered stool, it was decided that more solid seating was necessary.

Hermione lay her head on the table with a fit of giggles and Declan slid too quickly over the leather chairs and crushed Hermione against the wall; he apologised and hugged her whilst giggling, his head lolling comically with the toll of alcohol induced stupor.

She lifted her head of the table too fast and she leaned to far back, he grabbed her by her shoulders they ended having their foreheads against each other.

She could smell the fiery alcohol burning on his breath and his eyes looked like hot liquid this close. She was seeing two of him and was not going to complain. He gave her a smile as she lifted one unusual heavy hand-Hermione thought- and traced around his eye and laughed.

'Whut's so funny Curley?' he asked as he traced a circle of his own round her eye.

'Why are you eye's un-even?' she asked and part of her, the Hermione that had her priorities, screamed in horror at the bluntness of her question but the shame was quelled by his beautiful chuckle.

'Well…' he said wrinkling his nose in thought, their heads still resting upon each other, ' I loved this girl back in Ireland' he started and Hermione frowned, knowing this could be bad but couldn't figure out why so she closed her eyes but opened them again when he gently blew on them. She smiled.

'She had beautiful blonde hair, huge blue eyes, gawds she was a beauty! Everyone knew it, including her. Well me best friend loved her too and one day we got into a fight over her, he punched me in the eye and I punched him in the nose' he gently bumped his fist against Hermione's nose as she gasped 'he's broke'ed his nose and fudged up my eyes! Constant reminder of the girl we lost, I remember me mam gave me a hiding and so did his mam actually for being so stupid over a girl'

Hermione was wide eyed.

'I was 10 at the time! She left us both for a boy in the year above called Jimmy Bryson and my friend and I were left with sore ego's and bodies' he said laughing and a few of his words slurred, Hermione laughed too and gave him a small shove which made him fall back onto the leather.

'Get-tup' Hermione said and she struggled to pull him up from his dramatic position on the chairs, with a mighty yank and some help from Declan, he flew up straight again and landed lips against lips. For a split second Hermione couldn't remember anything then he pulled away with a shocked look on his face.

Hermione was blushing and smiling as a thousand swooned and girly screams ran through her less that sober head.

'Smilin' looks mighty pretty on you' he said, something in his eyes looked so warm and sincere Hermione was speechless and simply, without thinking, smiled wider and moved closer to him.

'Thank you' she whispered realising how close he was, her heart thundered in her chest.

'I know I'm a stranger Curley, but may I….be so forward as to say, I'd love to steal another kiss from you' he said smiling and looking her straight in the eye.

Before Hermione could speak the words 'yes'; his mouth was on hers and for once she was not the slightest bit angry for being interrupted. It was a feisty but slow kiss that left them both breathless when he eventually pulled away with a satisfied grin. Hermione bit her lower lip to stop herself from mounting the beautiful male specimen that was now watching her intently.

'I've been wanting to steal a kiss from you all night' he said lightly and Hermione wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or his charming words that made her legs turn to jelly.

'It's not stealing, I gave it to you' Hermione replied, not at all shocked by how forward she sounded. He smiled and Hermione toppled slightly and leaned her head upon his shoulder, he rested his head upon hers.

'Well thank ye m'lady' he said with a small sigh and closed his eyes. Hermione wiggled slightly to wake him up.

'I'm tired Curley, this here pub makes me sleepy' he said as he sat up straight and grandly gestured to the surrounding pub, Hermione nodded in agreement, the suddenly influx of alcohol now showed the pub to be dark and fairly dull.

'Let's go then!' Hermione said and stood up suddenly, wobbling slightly; Declan stood up to steady her.

'Yes! Good idea Curly!' he yelled, 'I know just the establishment for the job!' he added in a deep Irish slur and he took Hermione's hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

It felt natural.

As she was pulled from the pub she waved to other fairly bemused pub goers; the cold air hit her as the door shut behind them, she didn't get a chance to feel the cold before he'd removed his jacked and placed it on her shoulders.

Only then did Hermione notice how tall he was. The sleeves on the jacket where a good half a foot too long and the hem of the jacket was just to her knees, she felt so small in the massive jacket and flapped her arms whilst giggling and looked to Declan.

He was leaning against the wall smiling at her, he moved towards her and she found him to be nearly two feet taller.

'You're tall!' Hermione exclaimed loudly as she looked up to him and he chuckled.

'You're just small!' he whispered as he bent down, picked her with ease and raised her so she was at eye level. She squealed and he span her round, before she could question it a strange tugging sensation that started in her navel pulled her and the world around her span till it stopped as suddenly as it started.

He placed her back on the ground and gestured to the very lively looking pub and smiled at Hermione before stumbling backwards onto his backside. Hermione burst into fits of giggles as he began to laugh too.

Two burly men walked past talking to each other and came up alongside Hermione.

'Y'all right there mate?' one said and Hermione yelped turning around in shock.

'Oh! Sorry Lass, didn't mean to scare you!' the other said with a laugh, Hermione laughed and watched as one offered their hand to Declan and hauled him to his feet.

'Declan' he said offering his hand to the man as he wiped the laughed tears from under his eye.

'Troy' one said, shaking his hand, 'this is my friend-'

'Niles' added the one next to Hermione taking a small bow and kissing her hand with a humerous wink, his friend gave him a shove.

'I'm Hermione' she said with a smile as Declan took her hand and started leading them both to the crowded pub.

The two friends looked at each other, and looked back at Hermione, she tilted her head in curiosity.

'Hermione Granger?' Ray asked a hint of admiration in his voice, she nodded and the two high fived.

'Brightest witch of the age' Ray said,

'Brightest witch ever I'd say' Niles added, and Ray nodded in agreement whilst Hermione blushed and leaned into Declan.

'You're a lucky man Declan!' Ray said and slapped him on the back as they again began to head towards the pub.

'Indeed I am' he said as she gave Hermione's shoulder a gentle squeeze and she blushed all over again.

Then they bustled their way into the pub and got right to the front of the queue at the bar when Niles picked up Hermione and yelled;

'Oi, you lot! This here is Hermione Granger, THE Hermione Granger!' The whole pub burst into applause and a empty path between the people was made. People shook her hand, hugged her and a few even gave her kisses on the cheek.

Hermione was in pleats of giggles by the time they reached the bar and the lead singer of the little band playing said 'Ok, the next song is for THE Hermione Granger! Thanks for saving us from Voldy!' he said and everyone cheered and began to play a lively and upbeat song.

'What'd you be having?' the bar tender asked, she looked at Declan who smiled.

'Surprise me!' She laughed and leaned into him for support and balance, then the bar tender who was talking to the woman who presumably was the boss and they kept looking over to Hermione. Then she rang a large bell on the bar and yelled out;

'Drinks on the house! On account of Miss Granger!' the crowd exploded into cheers and the woman shook Hermione's hand before starting to serve the now substantially more crowded bar.

After they drank a lot at the bar, Declan carried her through the crowd to the dance floor where they began to dance together. Hermione usually quite proper in her dance ways , was dancing however she felt like, her hair swinging, hips swaying and her body closely entwined with Declan's along with the other couples.

Declan leant in, his lips and nose brushing along her throat, she shivered, so he lingered there placing feather light kisses from her collar bone to her jaw and Hermione simply couldn't take it anymore pulling him to her where they kissed.

The crowd whistled and hooted so, seeming almost choreographed, they both raised their hands and gave the crowd the middle finger, they all laughed and continued to dance.

The night continued, the amount of alcohol now in Hermione's system was beyond that she could have imagined she could handle; she danced with Ray and Niles and pretty much everyone else in the pub and they did some traditional and humorous barn dances though she always ended up back in the arms of Declan.

Later on they stumbled out of the pub and received a chorus of farewells, they were followed out by Troy and Niles who where holding onto each other to keep themselves walking straight.

The noise of the pub died down some as the door shut again, Hermione was leaning against a stone wall looking at the stars and she giggled.

'I'm so drunk' she laughed, putting her hand over her mouth and laughing again,

Declan's eyes where sparkling as he laughed with her.

'Y'know what Hermione?' he said, his accent exaggerated by the alcohol and he leaned in closer to her so his lips where by her ear.

'What?' She whispered, laughing again as a hiccup punctuated her sentence.

'I want to drink some more' he said with tipsy resolve and he moved away and Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

'I don't know why I feel so OK with being unashamedly drunk around you' she giggled. She half expected to hear part of her mind screaming at her about all the things that could go wrong, but there was nothing.

'Where?'Troy said as he waggled his eyebrows,gesturing to all the now bustling clubs around them.

Declan scowled at all the clubs as if analysing them intently then put his hand on his hips and looked at her dead in the eye.

'Vegas.' He said smiling, his eyes wild with excitement so contagious Hermione swore she could feel it.

'Vegas?' she repeated, looking around as if it was a taboo word.

'Vegas?' Niles and Troy harmonised, looking at each other and back to Declan.

'Vegas.' He said laughing and offering his hand out, she raised an eyebrow and he waggled his ,so without thinking through every possibility, Hermione grabbed his hand and they apparated.

* * *

><p><strong>Vegas baby! The next chapter should be posted a lot sooner!<strong>

**Dance, giggle and Review :)**

**Read long and prosper,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


	4. Last Name

**Last name**

**Authors Notes**

Wow it's been so long since I've looked at this story! I'm really sorry for the massive delay in this story but almost all of my university work is done and to be honest I'd been having a right awful time generally so I wasn't up for even thinking about this story never mind writing it but I'm doing a lot better so I can now devote some serious time to it!

I really hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll probably be posting the next one this week!

Thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding my story to your favourites, alerts etc it means a lot and really gives me incentive to write more especially since I've been doubting my writing a lot recently!

Also want to say in advance I know mobile phones don't work in the magical world, but I figured as long as they weren't in the magical world they'd work just fine and Harry and Hermione would've been brought up around them.

Thanks to Xan2400 for betaing!

**Disclaimer- **

As usual the marvellous J.K owns everything… apart from Declan…that sexy beast is mine ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four- Last Name?<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up, but closed her eyes against the bright light that blinded her, and noted a headache pulsating nauseatingly; she let out a small groan and fumbled round the floor by the bed for her bag, as she stretched her limbs out and was horrified when her fingers and legs came into contact with warm skin.<p>

She let out a small squeak and sat bolt upright recoiling her limbs inwards and was suddenly aware that she was naked. Quickly she snatched the sheet and wrapped it around herself her eyes scrunched tightly closed.

_Breathe Hermione._

She took a deep breath trying very hard to not completely lose the few shreds of sanity she had opened her eyes when she heard a sweet chuckle and there leaning on his elbow was Declan, the sunlight caressing his body in the most maddening ways possible, she felt herself blush crimson when she realised that beneath the thin sheet he too was naked.

'Hey" she said quietly, she bit her lip as she leaned against the headboard trying very hard to not seem both horrified and completely smitten. She played with her hair to give her hands something to do.

"Hey Curley" he said smiling but his smile quickly fading as he took in Hermione's wide eyed expression, he cocked his head and gave her leg a gentle encouraging squeeze.

"Curley?"

Hermione slowly and shakily raised her left hand till it was in line with her face and pointed to the silver ring that was on her wedding finger, her eyes wide and her mouth spluttered and looked at his own hand that was resting on her knee and raised his to show an identical but masculine ring. They stared at each other for one long moment, Declan clearing his throat and Hermione just shook her head infinitesimally as she tried to think logically through this very illogical situation.

Right, so wedding ring, so I'm married. _Married?!_

She let her hand drop to the sheets and looked to Declan hoping he'd had a better time figuring things out than she had.

"What happened last night?" she said, hoping that the facts that where before her were surely some ridiculous prank, she searched her alcohol blurred memory but could only recall insignificant snippets. "I put a ring on it?" he said nervously with a small smile tugging at the edge of his beautiful lips and Hermione couldn't help but let out a laugh despite the seriousness of the situation then Hermione gasped, arms flailing.

"ELVIS!" she screamed and burst into hysterical giggles, and his eyes lit up as he remembered too and he too burst into raucous laughter.

"Oh Merlin! We got m-m-married by Elvis!" she choked out between giggles.

The pure hilarity of the situation was not lost on her-_I Hermione Jean Granger got married by Elvis! And in Vegas no less!_

She froze.

"I don't even know my last name!" she cried out and smacked her hand over her mouth in horror and let out a strange straggled noise.

"You are Mrs O'Calliegh," he said his voice warm and soft, "Not the worst name to wake up with I don't think," he said his eyes smiling and he grabbed her hand giving it and gentle squeeze and pausing to look into her eyes for a small moment before continuing, "but y'know, you don't have to be, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, I think that's a thing right? We can leave this behind if that's what you want." he said, his voice holding something Hermione could only label as hope.

_If that's what you want_. Hermione's thoughts raced and she closed her eyes. She could feel his waiting eyes on her and when she opened them again her thoughts stilled. As she looked into his strange eyes only one thought was clear.

"What if I don't want it to stay in Vegas?" she said, holding back a small smile. His face exploded into an enormous grin. With a coy smile on her face she leaned towards him and whispered. "What if I wanted to be Mrs O'Calliegh?" biting her lower lip as he just grinned at her.

"Oh, say something will you!" she said mock frustrated, and he grabbed her legs and pulled the gentle squealing Hermione closer till she was on his knee and their faces where inches apart.

"Then I" he said, "will be the proud husband of Mrs Curley O'Calliegh" he said and kissed her forehead then her lips. She could feel his smile through the kiss and she knew she was smiling too.

She continued to kiss him, revelling in the pure bliss of the afternoon sun on their skin and his lips on hers.

"I can't believe I'm married" Hermione said, breaking into giggles just at the sounds of those words coming out of her mouth. He laughed.

"I can't say I'm surprised, how could you not marry me, I'm gorgeous!" She laughed and playful threw a pillow at his face when a cheery jingle alerted Hermione that she'd gotten a text.

After a quick scramble on the bedside table for her wand she accioed her phone which dutifully flew across the room into her waiting hand.

_18 messages_. _10 missed calls_.

"Oh Merlin" she muttered as she began to scroll through.

_Hermione, I'm so sorry about what Ron said! x-Ginny_

_Hey Mione, Ron was a git, I think he wants to apologise x- Harry_

_Where are you? I'll bring wine and we can have a bitch about my stupid brother! x-Ginny_

_Hermione I know you're upset but please call me! x-Ginny_

_You're making Gin worry, where are you?-Harry_

_Hermione where are you?-Ginny_

_I just got a call from Ginny asking if I'd seen you, are you alright? x- Neville_

_Where are you?! If you don't call me soon I'm going to owl the ministry and report you missing!-Ginny_

_Mione Gin is freaking out, please call her!-Harry_

_Hermione, Ron was very wrong to say those things to you, please call one of us, we're all worried- Lavender_

_I'm not saying sorry but we are worried where are you? - Ron_

_HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER CALL ME NOW!- Ginny_

She stopped reading after the eleventh message, Declan looked at her questioningly.

"My friends, they think I'm missing or I've ran away" She said frustrated.

"Well you are missing to them, and you did run away," he said amused "technically you eloped." He said musingly and she playfully shoved him, revelling in the feel of his sinewy muscles under her palm.

"Are you going to text "em back lass?" he asked, his voice not encouraging nor discouraging, and Hermione nodded turning back to her phone.

She was about to reassure them when she noticed a text from Ron.

_I'm not saying sorry but we are worried Hermione. Call someone_. - Ronald

With a small cry of anger her fingers flew over the keys, with a devilish smile on her face she sent-

_I'm safe and I'll call you later, just for future reference it's Hermione Jean O'Calliegh x_

She quickly turned it off before any replies could rumble her confidence and Declan laughed and ruffled his hair before pulling summoning his jeans.

"Is that the feisty ginger you told me about?" he asked as got out of the bed and slid into his jeans, Hermione nodded.

"Sister of that ginger bastard and married to Harry Potter?" he asked whimsically.

Hermione nodded and laughed as she slid into her own jeans and caught her top as he threw it to her. She bent down to find her shoe and found a large bag heavy bag.

Suddenly another memory threw itself into the forefront of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss, Live and Review :)<strong>

**Read long and prosper,**

**RandomReggie**

**:)**


End file.
